Dusk to Dawn
by DaboGirl
Summary: Dusk to Dawn the time of day when Lisbon and Jane become Teresa and Patrick. Some thoughts on how this new couple make the transition from platonic friends to lovers. My first attempt at something more adult in a long time. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

A/N Haven't written anything more adult in awhile so thought I'd give it a try. Lisbon/Jane being cannon just brings the sexy out. Nothing to explicit might go up to T+ or M in a future chapter. If that happens I will of course let you know.

As usual I don't own The Mentalist just some tear soaked hankies as I watch the last season.

Dusk to Dawn

Dusk to dawn is my favorite time now a days. This is when Lisbon and Jane become Teresa and Patrick. The time we can be free and intimate. I didn't plan it that way it just happened.

_**Islamorada**_

After the grueling hours of waiting in the TSA office I'm finally free to go. Abbott has somehow talk them out of jail time and gotten me a strong reprimand and apologizing to the pickle faced officer who was my overnight companion.

Teresa and I are given two weeks off me as a non paid suspension and her to get paper work completed to reverse the transfer to DC. Well that's the party line anyway. We're unceremoniously left at the front entrance to The Blue Bird Inn and told the bill is on me for the rest of our stay as well as the total mini bar tab.

It's good having someone to lean on both actually and metaphorically. Lisbon helps me to our room. Yep just one room. A situation that didn't seem bother my bright eyed companion.

My ankle is killing making me hobble my way over to the bed. Not one of my most graceful moments. I suck it up of course telling Lisbon I'm fine. She makes me promise to get off my feet and rest then sets off to make "the phone call" and get me some tea.

It's dusk when the smell of tea rouses me up from a restless sleep. Teresa is back.

"How did it go with Pike?'

Shrugging off the question she changes the subject telling me I needed to change.

"You can't sleep in your clothes Jane. You need a proper rest. Come on sit up I'll help you."

Next thing I know small strong hands are removing socks and shoes and pulling off my jacket, I'm down to my boxers in no time. She tucks me under the covers and kisses my forehead. No embarrassment between us.

"I love you." Just a soft whisper in my ear as she turns off the lights, Falling back to sleep my last coherent thought is how thinking I could get used to this real quick.

Just before dawn my eyes flutter open the warmth of another body and the smell of cinnamon bringing me to my senses.

Teresa is snuggled up against me her back to my front. She is making little sleep noises and seems very content. It's then I notice her attire cute white cotton panties and a light tank top no bra. Her breast look soft and round with pert nipples poking up. Instinctively I want to touch, my fingers stretching out to her. It has been so long since these feelings have invaded my mind and body.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice is sleepy and she looks so sexy disheveled and half awake.

"Better." I can't help but smile in fact I haven't stop smiling since she stepped into the interrogation room. Yep a great big grinning fool in love, that's me.

Her turning into me puts me in a precarious situation. My body is giving off signals of something I can't delver tonight. Too much anxiety and too little practice will make it over before it even begins. No tonight is not a love making night but who says it can't be a satisfying night. At lest for her.

We start kissing. Slow and gentle quickly escalates to passionate and groping. I place a hand on her covered breast she moves it to her bare stomach. An invitation for a more intimacy. One I quickly accept and touch her for the first time as a lover. Before I can stop my self I'm kissing her perfect breast and sucking one of her harden peaks into my mouth. The real thing is so much better than my dreams.

Teresa moans and throws her head back rolling her body as if there is an itch she's desperate to scratch. My hands move of their own accord and find their way between her legs.

Her tongue is in my ear and her hand caressing me over my clothing.

"Touch me Patrick. Show me how those amazingly long fingers of yours feel inside me. Please."

Who I'm I to deny a lady's request and she called me Patrick. She moves her hips to allow me to take off her panties off while she removed the tank top. Teresa Lisbon naked in my bed, no make that in my arms. I can't believe she is finally mine.

She throws her leg over mine giving me full access to her as she continues to kiss me. It didn't take me long to get into the rhythm of things and bring her to orgasm. Her skin shiny and her breathing ragged eyes lite with such love and happiness. And I've done that to her …. for her. The feeling is heady.

Thwarting her attempts to return the favor isn't easy but she understood my fatigue and believes me when I tell her that making her feel wonderful was good enough for me tonight.

Dusk to dawn with Teresa now has its own room in my memory palace. Wonder what I'll move in it next?


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk to Dawn Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter got away from me so I think I will ended here for the time being. Rather than drag it out while I think of more ideas. I hope you like it.

Thank you for your reviews and follows

Don't own The Mentalist or the lovely characters I've grown to love and will miss very much.

DUSK

After only two days in Florida we're headed back to Texas. Leaving Key West at 8:AM with a stop in Atlanta gets us back in Austin by 6:00 PM. Just in time for dinner. Lisbon's house is wall to wall boxes the consequence of her hasty decision to stop the movers in mid-move. I offer to pick up some groceries and cook us a meal while Lisbon unpacks. She's happy for the help and I'm glad for the distraction.

Our time spent in Florida gave us the chance to start adjusting to our new status of boyfriend and girlfriend. We still hadn't made love but there's been no shortage of orgasms. Exploring each other with our hands and mouth turned out to be very rewarding. Yet I craved the closeness that only the true joining of two bodies brings. Longing to feel Teresa move in rhythm with me while we match breath for breath and finally hopefully fall over the precipice together in perfect sync.

My problem. I'm not sure how to ask for that next step. I don't want her to feel rushed into something she isn't ready for yet. We don't talk about it maybe we should.

Day three of our side stepping the issue and all physical intimacy has ceased. We putter around the house and in the evening after dinner watch movies and sip wine. At a decent hour I retire to my Airstream leaving Lisbon to her nightly bedtime routine. It is all very civilized. But I don't want civility I want no I need passion. How could the fire have gone out so soon. Panic feels my heart Is it over when it just began?

Sleep alludes me like it has for years, This time the reasons are physical as well as physiological. Time to act.

"Teresa it's Patrick." This is definitely a first name conversation.

"Did I wake you?" It's early evening, dusk, but I ask anyway.

Her voice is scratchy and throaty]y. Has she been crying?

"No just laying on the coach reading. What's up?"

"I miss you I want to come back to your place" now my voice cracks. "and spend the night."

Silence then a small hiccup. She's crying.

"I'd like that very much. I miss you too."

Never understood the expression "wings on your feet" until tonight. In record time I'm at her door and she is in my arms. Seems Teresa has been plagued by the same dreams as me because I now find my self pressed to the front door with a petite brunette attached to me.

Neither of us had much to say but hands are moving and kisses are starting I think we are heading in the right direction. She is pressed so close to me I know she can feel what is on my mind. Placing my hands on her oh so cute backside I pick her up pleased when she wraps her legs around my waist.

Lisbon tugs at my suit jacket her head against my chest.

"I think you are wearing to many clothes Patrick."

My little vixen is bold tonight seems we really are in sync.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I joke but my voice is laced with passion.

"Deal". Her smile is dazzling.

My heart beat is speeding up and I let her feet drop back to the floor with a bit of relief. She is surprising heavy for a little thing.

Holding her hand and walking to the bedroom is making rethink this whole situation.

"What is she expecting? I'm definitely out of practice can I make it last? Will I be able to satisfy her?" While my mind is asking endless questions other parts of my anatomy just want to get on with it.

"I love you." She tells me her hands undoing my buttons.

I know now that it will be perfect.

DAWN

I'd seen Teresa naked before, touched her and even made her moan with pleasure. None of that prepared me for the experience of making love to her. Of being inside her and feeling her body move with mine. The contractions that tell me she wants to hold on to me forever or spilling my essence into her the feeling is heady.

She looks so content lying in my arms the early morning light illuminating her features soft in sleep. We've been through a lot my angry little princess and me but finally we are safe we are loved and hopefully we are wiser."


End file.
